


Passion and Love

by vladamsandler



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Open Relationship, Polyamory, sportarobbie, sportastico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladamsandler/pseuds/vladamsandler
Summary: Sportacus is conflicted with the arrival of a handsome Spanish chef in LazyTown.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I may have added a bit more Spanish than Pablo canonically speaks with, but I miss studying the language. It's been awhile since then, so if I made any mistakes with the Spanish, please let me know and I can fix them.

_"Sportacus! I will cook for you!"_

Sportacus feels butterflies in his stomach at the thought of the handsome chef from the beachside cafe. The Spanish angel seemed to have appeared out of nowhere in town yesterday, and Sportacus was just blushing at the memory of his cute accent. He keeps finding himself daydreaming about that curly mustache, shiny black hair, those big, beautiful, grey eyes...

The familiarity of his thoughts snap him back into reality with a pang of guilt. He sighs and backflips off the high courtyard wall he was using as a lookout. For some reason, there was never any trouble around when he needed it... Sportacus jogs along the track in the center of town absentmindedly, waiting for his crystal to go off as he loops around the pathway again and again. He just needed something to take his mind off of the handsome foreigner for the next day or so... Sportacus was hopeful that he could avoid the Spaniard until his eventual departure, despite his adverse feelings at the thought.

Sportacus stops near the playground and looks around again with a sigh. A perfectly peaceful, quiet day. Robbie must be overjoyed... He drops to the ground to do some pushups with a frown. He doesn't want to think about Robbie right now.

"Ah, _mi cariño!_ I have been looking all over for you!"

Sportacus glances up in panic. "Chef Fantastico!" He hops to his feet with a blush as the Spaniard rounds the nearby wall.

"Please, Sportacus, call me Pablo!" The chef grabs his shoulders and kisses him on both cheeks with an affectionate greeting.

Sportacus freezes at the familiar contact, eyes wide and glancing around for any onlookers.

"You ran off so soon yesterday! I still wish to honor your kindness with _un especial_ Chef Pablo Fantastico meal!" Pablo wraps his arm around Sportacus' shoulders and starts guiding him towards the beach, leaning over conspiratorily and wiggling his eyebrows. "Made with with fresh ingredients, passion, and _love."_ Pablo winks at him.

Sportacus gulps and glances away as his face heats. "Um, thank you very much, chef, but, uh..." He ducks under the arm around his shoulders and rolls backward to stand up a few feet away. "I actually... just ate a whole basket of sportscandy! Um... perhaps another time?" He backs away awkwardly.

"A whole basket...? Sportacus! _Conejito!_ Come back! I must cook for you!"

Sportacus sprints off in the opposite direction, desperate for somewhere to hide, face red in embarrassment and shame.

 

* * *

 

Robbie jolts upright in his orange armchair at the sound of the pipes behind his far wall banging and clanging with some incoming intruder. Sportacus is clumsily deposited on the floor in front of him, sprawled gracelessly in a tangle of limbs.

"Do you _mind?_ I was finally getting some actual rest for once. Do you realize how rare it is for the brats to be this quiet in the middle of the day?" Robbie grumbles and pulls his little purple cow blanket higher as he curls up in the fuzzy chair again.

Sportacus blushes at his awkward entrance. Usually he's more coordinated, but the encounter with the chef has left his concentration frazzled. He looks up and speaks solemnly, "Robbie. I love you. A lot."

Robbie raises an eyebrow at the elf sitting on his floor. "I love you too, Sportacus..."

Sportacus nods to himself slightly and rubs his eyes for a moment before standing up and moving towards the refrigerator.

Robbie watches him suspiciously. "What's gotten into you today? You're acting ...strange."

Sportacus sticks his head into the cooler and digs around in the sportscandies piled up inside. "Aw, Robbie, you've hardly touched the food I left you..."

Robbie rolls his eyes at the obvious attempt to change the subject. "I've got a lifetime supply of Rottenfood now, remember? Besides, I think that good-for-nothing health-nut chef has put me off my appetite for at least the rest of the week!"

Sportacus blushes again at the mention of the Spaniard but pushes his guilty thoughts away determinedly. He pops his head up over the door with a look of concern. "You are NOT eating any more of that... green slime! I thought I tossed the rest of those cans out? Here, I'll make you a salad." Sportacus turns back to the fridge and starts piling veggies in his arms.

"UGH." Robbie groans melodramatically and sprawls out on his chair. "I want a Rottenburger!" he whines.

Sportacus laughs as he closes the fridge door with his foot and spreads the vegetables out on a clean space on one of Robbie's workbenches. "Sportscandy is good for you, Robbie! Maybe if you tried it, you wouldn't feel the need to lay around napping all day."

Robbie stands from the chair and throws the balled-up blanket back into the seat in a huff. "Don't you go trying to push your standards on me, elf!" He wags his finger at Sportacus' back, annoyed with the return of this age-old argument. "In my own home, even!" he mutters as he stalks away into a recess of the lair.

Sportacus just smiles to himself and shakes his head as he retrieves utensils from the kitchen. He swings his hips slightly as he chops lettuce, humming Bing Bang quietly while he works. Robbie was probably the stubbornest person he knew, but besides his efforts to improve the man's standard of living, Sportacus really wouldn't think to change a thing about him. Despite himself, he fell in love with a lazy, cranky, devious man, and there was no turning back from it now. Even in all his imperfections, Robbie would always remain the love of his life.

He drops the knife on the cutting board at the sound of a faint banging against the outside hatch. A speaker drops down from the ceiling and Sportacus' face pales as he hears a familiar voice.

_"Sportacus? Mi hermoso héroe! Are you in there?"_

"Who in the-"

"I'LL GET IT!" Sportacus backsprings across the floor of the lair and sprints up the metal stairs against the far wall, cutting off Robbie's grumbling from where the man had been marching out of one of the back rooms.

Robbie watches Sportacus scramble up the ladder to the main entrance hatch with a look of confused annoyance. "Oh, whatever," he mutters, throwing his hands up at the sports elf's inexplicable behavior. Must be another one of Sportacus' weird energetic moods.

"Pablo!" Sportacus says in astonishment after he swings open the hatch door. "Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"Ah, Sportacus! _La chismosa_ with the blue hair told me I might find you here!" Pablo smiles brightly in excitement as he swings around a paper cone from behind his back. "For you, _mi cielito azul!_ I bring you your favorite food: sportscandy!" Pablo holds out in front of him a bouquet of fruits and vegetables. "You are all I can think of, _amado._ From the moment I saw you, I was entranced! Your kindness knows no bounds, you must let me cook for you! It is my only wish, Sportacus!"

Sportacus' face is bright red as he accepts the bouquet. He knew Spanish people had a bit of a reputation for romance, but he's taken aback at the other man's doggedness. His tongue is tied with a mixture of flattered embarrassment and nervous excitement.

"I... We can't..." He looks up into Pablo's big puppy-dog eyes with pinched eyebrows. This really shouldn't feel so... right.

"Sportacus, what is going on? Who is it?"

Sportacus jolts against the side of the metal tube, nearly slipping on the ladder rungs as Robbie squeezes in behind him. His long legs prop him up between Sportacus' on the ladder.

"Oh it's _you."_ Robbie's scowls at their company. "What do you want now? Haven't you caused enough trouble around here?"

Pablo's look of surprise darkens into anger. _"¡Tramposo!"_

"What did he just call me? I think it's about time you catch your boat back home, Chef _Fútbol!"_ Robbie points his finger accusingly at Pablo from around Sportacus' shoulder with a mocking Spanish accent, but his expression changes when he looks down. "What... is that." He stares blankly at the bouquet in Sportacus' hands.

"Robbie... I can explain..."

Robbie narrows his eyes and glances back and forth between Sportacus and Pablo.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Sportacus squeaks.

"Hmm, so this has been what's got your mustache in a twist lately." Robbie crosses his arms and smirks, leaning back against the opposite wall of the pipe.

"Sportacus, did the rotten man put you into the sack as well??"

"No! No, Pablo... Um, could you give us a moment?" Sportacus holds the bouquet up as a makeshift wall of privacy and turns around awkwardly on the ladder. He doesn't see Pablo step away politely and hold his hands behind his back, staring down at the grass with a look of patient confusion. Sportacus babbles in panicked guilt. "Robbie, I didn't know he was going to bring me this... and I swear, I wasn't the one who told him about your lair behind the billboard. I'm so sorry."

Robbie smiles at Sportacus' nervous explanations, amused at the man's unnecessary anxiety over the situation. "Sportacus..." He brings his palm up to cup the elf's cheek and strokes his mustache with his thumb gently. "It's fine, you don't have to apologize."

"You're... not angry?"

Robbie smiles and shakes his head.

"Robbie..." Sportacus glances away, face flushing slightly in shame. "I would never be unfaithful to you... but I..."

Robbie leans forward and kisses Sportacus on the cheek. He chuckles lowly. "Mm, you like him don't you?"

Sportacus' eyes widen. "I..."

Robbie inspects the bouquet over Sportacus' shoulder. "What a nice gift he brought you. Hmm, is it just the sportscandy though?" He smiles and leans closer to Sportacus' ear. "It's those eyes, isn't it? I think you might have a type, elf."

"What... Robbie, I..." Sportacus' words falter in his confusion.

Robbie leans back again to take in the elf's deep blush. "You know I really don't mind, don't you? We've never discussed this before, and I suppose I ought to apologize for that, but you are free to pursue this fancy if you'd like. I'm not the jealous type." Robbie kisses him sweetly on the lips.

Sportacus smiles slowly. "You're saying... Pablo and I...?"

"I'm saying..." Robbie smiles affectionately and caresses Sportacus' face, running his thumb lightly over his mustache again. "I love you, I trust you, and you should go have fun with the weird health-nut chef."

"Robbie, I love you so much." Sportacus grins excitedly and pulls the other man into a passionate kiss.

Robbie chuckles again at Sportacus' change in disposition when they part and shakes his head as he begins to descend the ladder. "I'm going to go take a nap. You two are free to use the kitchen, but keep the noise down. No breaking out into song or any impromptu dance _fiestas!"_

Sportacus laughs as he watches Robbie disappear out of sight. His heart is swelling with love and excitement at the unexpected turn of events. It's as if just when he thought he couldn't fall for Robbie any harder, the man surprises him like this and he's head over heels all over again.

Sportacus maneuvers himself around on the metal ladder once again and coughs awkwardly as he cradles the bouquet near his chest. He speaks when Pablo glances up at him hopefully, "Thank you for the sportscandy, Pablo. Would you like to come inside?" His stomach tickles with butterflies and he smiles shyly at the Spanish chef.

Pablo reapproaches, but eyes the hatch in unsurety. "Does the rotten man live here...?"

"Um, yes. This is actually Robbie's home. He let's me stay here sometimes."

"And you two..." Pablo squints at him carefully, wiggling his finger back and forth.

"Robbie is my partner, yes. But we have a sort of... agreement now. About... this." Sportacus waves his hand between the two of them and clears his throat as his face heats. "If you're still interested, that is. We would love to have you for dinner, Pablo. Join me?"

Pablo smiles at the blush he sees spreading on the elf's face. _"Cariño,_ it would be my honor."

 

* * *

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon in the kitchen. Sportacus eats Robbie's salad for lunch and then he and Pablo spend the next few hours working together to prepare the healthiest dinner the likes of which had never been seen inside the walls of the villain's lair. They giggle together as they clear out most of the sportscandy in Robbie's fridge, dancing around each other in the kitchen, trying not to make too much noise but finding that restriction to be making everything just that much funnier.

 _"Mi amado,_ cut the onion this way, see?" Pablo steps up behind Sportacus and moves his hands into a different position. "Much faster, no?"

Sportacus' heartrate jumps at the feeling of the other man pressing against him and his hands feel clammy under Pablo's gentle caresses. He tries to replicate what the chef showed him, but his nerves get the best of him and the knife slips out of his sweaty fingers. Sportacus jumps at the feeling of the knife nicking his finger and it falls out of his hand, clattering against the cutting board.

"Oh! Careful! _¡¿Estás bien?!_

"Ah..." Sportacus hisses at the stinging cut, face flushing in embarrassment.

Pablo moves around one side of the elf and chuckles as he cradles Sportacus' hand and coos. "Aw, _qué chula."_

Sportacus smiles through his blush and shakes his head. "It's fine. I'm sorry, this never happens."

"No, no, it happens to the best of us, my friend. In fact I would argue you may now count yourself among the most elite of chefs! Only those who truly cook with _la pasión_ will bleed for their work!" Pablo quickly cleans and bandages the small cut as he talks.

Sportacus smiles affectionately at the chef's attempts to reassure him. His eyes go wide, though, when Pablo brings his finger up to his mouth and places a tiny kiss on the bandage.

"Pablo makes it better, no?" The chef looks up at Sportacus and smiles sweetly.

Sportacus smiles back at him with another blush. A feeling of urgency washes over him at the thought of the kind, handsome man's imminent departure. He can hardly believe he'd been planning on avoiding him his entire stay in LazyTown. The time they've spent together this afternoon could quite possibly be all he will have to remember Pablo by after he's gone. What if he never sees him again?

Sportacus' stomach does a flip as he cups Pablo's cheek and leans forward impulsively.

Pablo's eyebrows shoot up at the sudden kiss but he hums in contentment as his eyes slip closed. He wraps his arms around Sportacus and smiles slightly as they move their lips against each other.

When they finally part, Sportacus speaks quietly, "You'll come back to visit again sometime, won't you Pablo?"

 _"Mi amor,_ nothing can keep me away from you for very long anymore. Not even the whole ocean." He smiles lovingly and caresses Sportacus' cheek. "Of course I will be back."

They kiss again, holding each other close, savoring the moment while it lasts.

 

* * *

 

Robbie stretches and yawns as he walks out of his bedroom sometime later that evening. An irresistable smell wafts from the kitchen and his empty stomach grumbles as he moves to investigate.

"Hi Robbie!" Sportacus greets him cheerfully as he enters the kitchen. "I hope you're hungry!"

Robbie's eyes widen at the sight of Pablo just finishing up frosting a big orange cake.

Sportacus kisses his shocked expression as he passes by him to pull a baked pasta dish out of the oven.

 _"¡Magnifíco!"_ Pablo says at the sight of the perfectly crisped layer of chopped veggies on their mediterranean dish. "You cooked that to perfection, _cariño!"_

"Thank you! Robbie, why don't you go set the table? We can all eat together!"

"Um, alright," Robbie says sleepily. He gathers some silverware and napkins and carries them out to one of the workbenches in the main part of the lair. He smiles at the strange feeling of having yet another guest in his home. It seems like just yesterday he'd been so used to being the only person to spend any time at all in these cold metal halls. The company was actually nice, if he was being honest with himself. He hopes he never has to return to the lonliness of his life before befriending the sports elf.

Pablo carries the finished cake out of the kitchen and places it on the workbench near where Robbie is standing in an awkward silence. Robbie clears his throat, thinking he'd better do this now while they were alone.

"Uh, Chef... Fantastico? I believe? Yes?" He continues at the wary nod from the other man. "I just wanted to say... I'm... sorry... for the incident with the sack... and for trying to steal your identity..." Robbie cringes at the uncomfortable apology, crossing his arms and hunching in on himself. "Thanks... for this." He glances at the cake on the table, avoiding eye contact.

"Ah, _trampozo._ It is all in the past, no? We move forward." He claps Robbie on the shoulder. "Thank you for opening your kitchen to me and Sportacus. You have a beautiful home."

Robbie straightens a bit at the praise. "Why thank you. I built it myself."

The two men look up as Sportacus exits the kitchen with the pasta dish in one hand and three chairs hanging off his other arm. Grins break out on both of their faces at the sight of their beloved elf and Sportacus smiles back at them, happy to see the two finally getting along.

Pablo turns back to Robbie again, "And thank you for this as well," he says quietly, glancing at Sportacus before he is in range to hear him. "You are a very lucky man." He winks at him with a smile.

Robbie blushes. He can see now why Sportacus was so drawn to the Spaniard. The man oozes charm.

The supper together is surprisingly amiable. The three men chat about LazyTown and its beloved residents. They laugh about Milford's hopelessly romantic gestures towards Bessie and speak affectionately of the children.

"I wonder what they were up to today. I never saw any of them outside," Sportacus muses with a small frown.

"Probably all at Poodle's,  
playing those blessed videogames. What a perfect day."

Sportacus smiles and shakes his head. "Robbie, you never even left the house once. I think you spent six hours just napping!"

"Like I said, a perfect day."

 _"Una siesta_ a day keeps the agemarks away!" Pablo adds with a chuckle.

Sportacus rests his cheek on a fist and glances between the other two men with a happy sigh. "I might have to agree with you for once, Robbie. It really has been the perfect day." He picks up his spoon again and smirks down at his plate. "We even got you to eat some sportscandy after all, Robbie!"

Robbie stops scooping crumbs off his empty plate with his fork. "You did what now?"

"How did you like your carrotcake?" Sportacus raises an eyebrow at his partner across the table and smirks as he takes another bite of his pasta.

"There was carrot in this??" Robbie gasps in horror.

"Also apple, pineapple, raisins and walnuts! A very creative recipe, I must say," Pablo says, smiling proudly at Sportacus.

"Suddenly, I've lost my appetite."

 

* * *

 

There are many tearful goodbyes when it's finally time for the Spanish chef to go back home. The children are sad to see Pablo leave, but he promises them again and again that he will return someday. The reassurances comfort Sportacus as well.

"Oh, Chef Fantastico! What will we ever do without you?" Milford laments.

"Just follow what I've written in my book: always cook with fresh ingredients and don't forget to add a little olive oil!" Pablo smiles and hugs the mayor. "You have much passion, _amigo._ Just follow the recipes step by step, and always remember to cook from the heart." He taps him on the chest.

Sportacus and Robbie accompany Pablo back to the dock at the beach and help him load his boat.

"Perhaps we ought to take a trip to Spain someday, Robbie. The people seem fantastic." Sportacus smiles wistfully as he dusts off his hands. Robbie squeezes his shoulder as they watch Pablo finish loading the last crate onto the boat and step back up on the dock.

"My country would love to have you! But until then," Pablo smiles back at the other two men sadly, "we will have to wait to see each other again when I return to LazyTown." He steps forward and leans up to kiss Robbie on both cheeks. "Roberto, you have my deepest gratitude for your hospitality. We got off on the wrong foot, but I am happy to now call you _mi amigo."_

Robbie rubs his cheek with a shy blush. "Thank you, Pablo."

"And Sportacus. _Mi conejito, mi amado."_ Pablo caresses Sportacus' cheek. "I will miss you most of all. You've made my heart sing like no one else in such a long time." Pablo leans forward and kisses him passionately. Sportacus holds him close, eyes misty with emotion as they pull away. "Until next time, _cariño."_

"Goodbye, Pablo. Thank you."

Pablo kisses him once more on the forehead before he turns away and boards his ship. Sportacus and Robbie wave to him as he sails out across the water and watch until the boat becomes just a speck on the horizon.

Robbie squeezes Sportacus' shoulder again and kisses him on the cheek. "Now you're stuck with just me."

Sportacus laughs and rubs his wrist against his wet eyes.

"You two were really adorable, you know that? A little strange about all that healthfood junk, but a cute match nonetheless." They entwine their fingers as they walk back to town.

"Thanks, Robbie," Sportacus chuckles with a sniff. "I really mean that. Thank you."

"Oh, please. It would've been a crime to keep you two apart." Robbie smiles affectionately at Sportacus out of the corner of his eye."

"You know, this is a whole new aspect of our relationship I think we should take some time to discuss." Sportacus swings their hands as they walk and smiles mischeviously. "You wouldn't happen to still have that magic lamp lying around, would you?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a big shoutout to all the Succateers who contributed their ideas to this work. If you see something here you wish to be credited with, let me know and I can mention your url in this author's note!


End file.
